


Relief

by sadwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: Derek and Stiles find a moment of peace during the apocalypse.





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/gifts).



> this was written for [smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie) for the January Jaunt in the [sterekdrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) discord! it was a lot of fun i love apocalypse aus

Stiles returned to the compound with the rest of the patrol, blood of the infected still splashed on his boots and nail-spiked baseball bat, which he carried with him constantly when he was on the outside. Derek felt relief wash over him as the other man walked through the heavy metal doors. He could never rest easy when Stiles went to the outside, but he knew it was important to protect the compound from infected and Stiles craved that adventure. As soon as Stiles passed through the sanitation chamber, Derek was hugging him tightly. Stiles held his bat carefully aloft.


End file.
